


good boy.

by floralnfaded



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub!Yugyeom, dom!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralnfaded/pseuds/floralnfaded
Summary: "tell daddy what you did" he said, voice close to a growl making the dancer whimper slightly."i wouldn't let daddy work even after he asked me nicely" he said, ashamed. "thats right, now, what happens to babyboys when theyre bad?" he asked.  "they get punished."





	good boy.

yugyeoms panting resonated throughout the room as jinyoung pressed him against the wall.

"you've been so bad gyeomie, havent you?" he whispered to him, the taller boy didnt answer him, too ashamed. "i asked you a question, did i not?" he said sternly to which the younger just nodded. "use your words, baby" jinyoung said.

"yes, daddy. i was bad and im sorry" he said pathetically. "tell daddy what you did" he said, voice close to a growl making the dancer whimper slightly.  
"i wouldn't let daddy work even after he asked me nicely" he said, ashamed. "thats right, now, what happens to babyboys when theyre bad?" he asked. "they get punished" he said, closing his eyes and holding back a whimper at the closness of their bodies and his daddies breath on his ear.

suddenly, jinyoung pulled back from him and the younger immediately missed his warmth. jinyoung took off his belt and sat down on the bed and patted his lap.  
"over my lap, baby" he ordered. yugyeom gulped because he knew exactly what was coming but he knew better than to not comply immediately so laid down on his daddies lap slightly arching his back. jinyoung pulled down his sweats and boxers, his half-hard length pressing down directly on the elders thigh. "since you were such a bad boy today im gonna have to use the belt, is that okay?" yugyeom nodded and his heart fluttered because he knew this was jinyoungs way of asking him if he's ok with it.

jinyoung started to gently rub his soft cheeks. "how many do you think you deserve?" he asked, gently squeezing the soft globes. "u-um, ten?" the taller said hesitantly. "hmm, let's make that fifteen, yeah?" he said and yugyeom nodded.

"alright, are you ready baby?" jinyoung asked with a soft voice, yugeom nodded and with that the belt landed on the soft skin of yugeoms ass making him jump slightly and whimper. the elder repeated the same action on the other cheek and yugeom jumped again and cried out, whimpering.

jinyoung kept striking him with the belt and soon yugyeom felt the prominent burn on his cheeks. the elder landed a slap on the junction between the dancers right ass and thigh, making him almost scream "awe baby you're so loud. will i have to gag you?" jinyoung said in a soft voice, yugeom shook his head violently. "hmm, i think i will, baby. we can't have other people hearing how bad you are, now can we?"

jinyoung reached over to their bed side table and pulled out a ball gag and placed it on yugeoms head, making him whine through the gag. "is this okay, angel?" he whimpered and tapped his leg twice, signaling that hes okay.

he continued striking his ass with the belt making yugyeom cry out through the gag each time.

as much as it hurt, and it did a _lot_ , yugyeom couldn't help but enjoy it and push his ass back into the slaps. "baby it isn't a punishment if you enjoy it this much, is it? such a little slut for me" the elder said and yugyeom could practically _hear_ the smugness in his voice.

jinyoung gave the last slap to his ass and sat him up on his lap, straddling him and immediately took off the gag and started murrmuring praises to the younger and rubbing is red cheeks. "you did so good for me baby. my baby boy, always so so good for me, angel." he whispered as yugyeom cried into his shoulder. he reached for the vanilla scented lotion in the drawer and started massaging his abused cheeks to ease the burn.

"da-daddy" he sobbed. "it's okay, my love. you're okay, angel." he shushed him. "d-daddy my c-cock, it hurts. please touch me" he whined quietly. "okay, babyboy. daddy will make it better."

he laid down his baby on the sheets and kissed him softly, noticing how glossy his eyes were. he started kissing his face all over. "i love you so much, you know that, right?" he said, to which the younger nodded and pulled him down for another kiss.

jinyoung kept kissing down until he got to his pretty nipples, sucking on one and rolling the other sensitive bud between his forefinger and thumb making yugyeom whine for him to continue. he started kissing his tummy and running his hands down the dancers beautiful body. "i. love. you. so. much" he punctuated each word with a kiss to his cute belly, making yugyeom giggle cutely.

then, finally (finally, finally, _finally_ ) he reached his babys pretty cock giving the head a kiss and yugyeom immediately bucked up his hips. the elder pushed his hips down and gave him a stern look. he gave the cock a small lick, then took it in his hands and stroked it making the younger whimper. the boy whined as he took the head in his mouth and suckled slightly. "daddy, please stop teasing me" he whined. jinyoung took the cock in his mouth and bobbed his head lightly. it took all of the boys effort to not buck into the wet heat. the elder took him deeper until his nose was touching yugyeoms navel and he felt the latter come alive underneath him thrashing in the sheets and calling out for his daddy as his cockhead reached the back of his throat.

"da-daddy please please, can i come? please please let me come please daddy" he begged.

"go ahead baby, come for me. you've been so good." he said as he pumped his cock. the elder barely even finished his sentence before he was coming all over his stomach. jinyoung ran his fingers through the mess and put his fingers in front of the youngers lips, he took them into his mouth immediately, tasting himself. "what do you say, baby boy?" the older man said with a smile. "thank you, daddy." he said with the most fucked out look on his face.

"good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love whiny sub! yugyeom uwu 
> 
> twt; @februarys9th


End file.
